2sweepstuck
by gallivantingDelight
Summary: Hell9. My name is Kankri Vantas. I am a candy red 6l99d. I am 2 sweeps 9ld. i originally wrote this to be made into a little blog tumblr thing, but then it just turned into a fanfiction, so sorry for the weird formatting and writing style and lack of pictures, but you know the characters and ill just put a picture of what these little charas look like on my profile page. u
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hell9. My name is Kankri Vantas. I am a candy red 6l99d. I am 2 sweeps 9ld.

If y9u are w9ndering ab9ut my sweater, my mom makes me wear it s9 I w9n't 6e 6ullied.

These are my 6est friends.

This is Mituna. My dad and Mituna's dad are like 6est friends. They w9rk t9gether a l9t, even th9ugh they d9n't have the same j96. I've kn9wn Mituna since we were wrigglers.

This is my 6est fr9nd, Cr9nus. He's a vi9let 6l99d, yes, 6ut he appr9ached me first, 9kay? He asked me if I wanted t9 6e his matesprit. I said n9. So instead, we 6ecame m9irails. Yeah...

There are my m9m and dad. They are 69th really great pe9ple.

My dad is the captain 9f the r9yal guard. He is number 9ne at pr9tecting the empress. She's nice.

My mom is the 6est lawyer ever. Whether it 6e defense 9r 9ffense, she kn9ws h9w t9 argue f9r her client. She's 6lind 6ut can smell deceit fr9m 413 glubs away. We've c9unted.

Then there's my sister, Latula. 9h, Latula. If 9nly I had the heart t9 tell y9u h9w much y9u mean t9 me. *sigh*

Anyway! Yeah. Th9se are the pe9ple I surr9und myself with. Th9ugh my tw9 6est friends can 6e jerks that cheat fr9m my h9mew9rk and tests, give me n99gies, steal my fav9rite t9ys... 6ut at least I kn9w they'll have my 6ack if I ever get in tr9u6le. 9u9


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Your name is Kankri Vantas. Most people think you're a mute because you don't say anything, but the only reason for that is because once you start talking it's hard to get you to stop.

You walk into school with your books in hand and see if you can find your friends before they cause more havoc than they can get out of, even with your moirail being one of the highest bloods in school. You walk past each clique that some of your other friends are in. You first walk by the anime otaku people. You hear your friends Rufioh Nitram and Meulin Leijon fighting over something, using words you did not know could be used that way before meeting them.

**MEULIN: (^****・****x****・****^) purrother, things do not work that way! your otp will b33 shot by canon at the rate you are shipping this!**

**RUFIOH: and 1'm tell1n you that your ship a1n't gonna last that long e1ther!**

**MEULIN: (^._.^) it will last furefur. and you are purrfectly welcome to say how meowv33lous it is.**

**RUFIOH: 1 a1n't say1n sh-**

Rufioh noticed you as you walked by, glaring at him with your trigger whistle between your lips.

**RUFIOH: uh... hey kan... say uh... h1 to m1tuna for me, yeah...?**

**MEULIN: (=^ω^=) oh yes purrty pl33se say hello to meowtuna!**

You nod before walking up to Damara Megido, who had a sad face and her schoolgirl uniform on leaning against the locker next to Rufioh's. You go up to her, tilt her chin so she looks into your eyes. You th, en put your thumbs to the edges of her lips and pull her mouth into a smile. You smile along as an exampshowing leyour nubby teeth and overbite. You get a light giggle out of her and the two of you high five before you begin to walk off again, feeling Rufioh glare at you slightly from behind your back.

You walk on and find yourself in the blue-blood territory. Not good. You are luckily wearing that teal turtleneck your mom makes you wear so that you won't get bullied as much. Unless it's people who know your pare- oh god it's Latula! AND SHE'S WALKING THIS WAY! You abscond quickly into a nearby empty locker. It turns out her locker is right next to the one you are hiding in. Great. Oh, and she's with that meany face, Porrim Maryam. Ugh. You may as well listen in to pass the time.

**LATULA: 4nd h3 h4s th3 N3RV3 to try 4nd com3 to *M3* for consol4t1on on th3 m4tt3r!**

**PORRIM: hahaha yo+u're bro+ther is such a weirdo+.**

Oh... They're talking about you...

**LATULA: 1 know, R1GHTZ? h3 c4n b3 SUCH 4 down3r som3t1m3s. 1 m34n G4G m3 w1th 4n ovul4r ut3ns1l.**

**PORRIM: do+ no+t wo+rry. it is no+t as if he stalks yo+u o+r so+mething.**

She glares directly at the locker you are hiding in and you flinch, earning a smirk from her. How the heck does she know everything?!

**LATULA: y34h, 1 gu3ss you'r3 TOT3Z r1ght, gurl. g1mm3 som3 h4nd lov1n!**

Latula sticks her hand into the air and Porrim smacks it with a vengence and they shout "**G****1****R****L****-****P****O****W****3****R****!****!****!**" in synchronization. Porrim looks directly at you again, then smiles with a wave before turning in the opposite direction of where you wanted to go.

**PORRIM: co+me, latula. let us go+ have a heated debate with kurlo+z and ho+russ abo+ut o+ur sexual differences.**

Latula followed right after her.

**LATULA: th4t tot3z sounds R4D1C4L!**

You silently thank Porrim for saving your ass once again. She needs to stop helping you. Your owing pile is gathering to become a mountain with that chick.

You look outside the locker to make sure no one sees you, then you slowly creep out of it, turning towards the locker to close it nice and quietl-

**?: you left your back open.**

You freak out and turn around quickly to see Kurloz Makara standing over you, his hands against the lockers next to you, cornering you.

**KURLOZ: hello there, kankri. how's mituna?**

His voice as soft as silk but as cold as a tundra, you quiver slightly, but stand your ground, clinging your books to your chest. You nod silently, not wanting to overcome this highblood with nothing but your words. You feel the angry aura of Horuss Zahhak come from behind Kurloz.

**HORUSS: (**ಠ**益**ಠ**) highb100d. why are you bothering to talk with such trash?**

Kurloz whirled around and slapped Horuss.

**KURLOZ: SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SEW YOUR MOUTH SHUT FOR YOU.**

He yelled in his authoritative voice, the slickness gone, replaced by malice and a growl like a wild musclebeast that is ready to charge. You rush over to Horuss and use sign language to ask if he needs

help. Instead of looking at your hands, he glares at you through the goggles his father made for him.

**HORUSS: (**ಠ**益**ಠ**) keep your filthy lowb100d hands away from me, you 100d creature.**

He sticks his tongue out at you. You are about ready to cry. You put your whistle into your mouth and give out a shaky ***tweeet*** before it falls from your mouth, back onto your chest and you fall towards the floor, your knees giving out on you. You feel sturdy hands grab under your armpits, candy red translucent tears falling from your eyes already. You look up to see Kurloz looking absolutely raged. Since your ears were right next to his mouth, he went back to using his silk smooth voice, though it was at it's iciest, causing shivers to go throughout your body.

**KURLOZ: who are you to insult such a selfless being? all he ever does is think of everyone else.**

**KURLOZ: as he would probably say himself, but we know he can't, "check your motherfucking privileges, motherfucker."**

**KURLOZ: i am of higher blood than you and i commanded you to shut your mouth. do you wish for me to sew it closed, you moronic piece of shit?**

You have never heard Kurloz more pissed in your life. Which isn't that long, but it feels like this would be the end of it if he were pointing the spear at your neck. But for some reason, you felt like Kurloz was in front of you, pointing his spear at Horuss' throat.

**Horuss: 8( high blood... i...**

Kurloz placed you back in a locker before closing the locker and locking it. This was his locker. He tells you to go further in. You decide to heed his command, turning around and notice that the back of his locker is a door. You open it and find that it leads to a one way corridor, almost like a ventilation shaft. You swallow back any doubt you have and begin your trip down the corridor, hearing the shouts of Kurloz and the screams/moans of Horuss. You shiver in disgust when you think what Kurloz could be doing to the musclebeast descendent.

You quicken your steps. You must find your two friends. You must find them before they get themselves expelled. You stop when you notice a hole in the floor. It was big enough for you to jump into, otherwise to say that it was big enough for Kurloz's hair to fit through it. You look through the hole to see that it is your usual hang out spot. The place where you and your two friends have fun and tell each other secrets. Has Kurloz been watching you this whole time? Well, no surprise there, considering his dad's were the king of the assassination corp. and the emperor of the marine corp.

You hop down the hole and land on the table, a surprised Meenah Peixes going through your stuff and Aranea Serket trying to stop her.

**MEENAH: where da fuq did you come from?**

**ARANEA: Meenah! Can we please just leave now?!**

**MEENAH: not until i find my hair tie**

**MEENAH: i know that carper took it and put it into his little shrine of m-**

You point directly to what she was looking for. A fuchsia hair tie, gold accent prominent and shining like a diamond.

**MEENAH: AAAAAH THERE IT IS! I BEEN LOOKIN ALL OVER FOR THIS GL-**

**KANKRI: *tweeeeeeeeeet***

You shake your head while blowing your whistle. Both girls look at you as you point at the hair tie, then to Meenah, then to the door, where Aranea stood.

**MEENAH: are you fuckin tryin to tell me to get da fuq out?**

She starts heading in your direction, balling her hand into a fist and drawing it back.

**MEENAH: watch yo mouth, you insignificant bug**

**ARANEA: MEENAH!**

She throws the punch directly at your head. A punch that could go straight through bone. You flinch and try to duck, but you know you're too slow compared to the rapid fire accuracy of the fuchsia blood. You close your eyes and stand still waiting for the punch to hit, but it never does. You open your eyes back up to see that Cronus Ampora and Mituna Captor have come to your rescue. Cronus was holding Meenah's arm back with all his might and Mituna was using his psiionics to hold back her arm at their strongest setting, sparks flying, red and blue lightning streaks all over the room.

**CRONUS: leavwe my moirail alone, meenah! he wvas only saying that because he knewv i wvouldn't wvant to deal wvith you!**

**MITUNA: WH4T THE FUCK II2 WROIVG WIITH YOU, CIV?! 2HE'2 TWO 2TROIVG FOUR YOU TWO H4IVDLE!**

**CRONUS: WVELL I DIDN'T WVANT HER CRUSHING KAN'S HEAD, NOWV DID I?!**

**MITUNA: YOU 4RE 2UCH 4 FUCKIIIVG MOROIV! YOU COULD H4VE BEEIV KIILLED!**

You lose all control and speak involuntarily, your mouth moving without your permission.

**KANKRI: Meenah, it is a rather triggering situati9n y9u have put me in. Y9u c9me in here and wreck 9ur things just t9 find a hair tie that Mituna picked up 6ecause he knew it was y9urs and that y9u w9uld want it 6ack. We were merely keeping it here f9r safe keeping purp9ses. I ap9l9gize if I have triggered y9u in any way. If I have, perhaps we may summ9n y9ur m9irail, wh9 just s9 happens t9 6e a mere 3 feet away from 9ur pers9ns, to help pacify y9u. I further ap9l9gize f9r n9t v9icing these c9mplaints earlier, but y9u must understand that 9nce I start talking, it is very hard t9 get me t9 st9p unless that pers9n is my m9irail. In which case I must argue that he is 9f great use t9 me, c9nsidering that he is the 9nly pers9n that can purely pacif~aaaaah**

You let out another unwanted sound, but the feeling going straight to your bulge. Mituna had snuck behind you while you were busy talking. He also took the chance to grab your horns and start rubbing them with a mixture of his psiionics and hands, making it feel like someone was giving your horns a nice blow job. You moan once again when grips the base slightly and begins to jack off your horns. The two girls and Cronus just stare in shock at the sight.

**KANKRI: Mi... Mituna... st9p... it...**

**MITUNA: hehehe IVot uIVtiil you promii2e two try 4IVd coIVtrol your word2, kk.**

**KANKRI: 6ut it's hard... It's hard and y9u d9n't understaaaaaa~**

**MITUNA: iim pretty 2ure ii do uIVder2t4IVd, comiiIVg from 4 beehiive 4ivd 4ll.**

You are Kankri Vantas, and you are about to cry from your friend feeling up your horns. Cronus smacks Mituna's hands away from your horns, causing you to sigh from disappointment mixed with relief.

**CRONUS: Wvhat the GLUB, Mit?! He said he wvanted you to stop!**

**MITUNA: ii w42 ju2t me22iiIVg 4rouIVd, cIV.**

**CRONUS: Messing around or not, you made him feel vwery vwery uncomfortable!**

Cronus takes you into a nice tight secure hug.

**CRONUS: I could feel his discomfort and he doesn't need it. At all.**

**CRONUS: Are you feeling better, Kan?**

He looks at your face carefully, holding you close and looking into your eyes. You nod to him and place a kiss on his cheek. He smirks then rapidly let's go of you and you almost slam your back into the table, if not for Mituna catching you with his psiionics.

**CRONUS: And that is howv a moiraillegience is done, my dear Serket.**

**ARANEA: *huff* I swear. You will do anything to show that you are 8etter than me, won't you? Are you trying to get me into a 8lack romance with you? 8ecause you are just looking like a jerk.**

**MEENAH: back da fuq offa my moirail you sicko**

**CRONUS: Wvell aren't you being a thoughtful sister.**

Meenah turned around and stormed out the door.

**MEENAH: come on seaket**

**MEENAH: this ocean aint big enough for two dominatin sea dwellers**

**MEENAH: even though im higher on the blood ladder than you**

**MEENAH: ampora**

Cronus stuck his tongue out at her.

**CRONUS: Wvell, sister, it looks like maybe I should start hitting on you.**

Meenah makes a face of pure disgust before grabbing Aranea's arm and dragging her out of the room. After they had left, the three boys stood in silence for a few minutes, looking at each other with the most serious of faces.

That is until Mituna busted out laughing.

**MITUNA: II C4IVT DO IIT! YOU GUY2 4RE TWO GOOD! 4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4**

That left only you and Cronus. You look at each other, then glare for a while, until Cronus cracked and began laughing too.

**CRONUS: OH MY GLUB, KAN! WVHY ARE YOU SO GLUBBING GOOD AT THAT GAME! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

You put on your most confused face. You deeply inhale, ready to say something when you are interrupted by the smooth, yet warmer, voice of Kurloz.

**KURLOZ: what's so motherfucking funny, motherfuckers?**

Cronus puts on a face of pure dismay.

**CRONUS: Bro! I thought you said you wvouldn't interrupt wvhen I wvas having fun with my friends!**

**KURLOZ: no worries lil man. i came to come check on my moirail. hey there best friend.**

**MITUNA: hey, kl.**

**KURLOZ: hows my best motherfucking friend up and doing?**

**MITUNA: iim tiired, kl. :(**

Kurloz plopped down out of the hole in the ceiling and took Mituna into a hug. His voice suddenly became so warm and gentle that even you couldn't help but feel more relaxed.

**KURLOZ: wanna go hang out on the horn pile back at my place?**

Mituna sighed and hugged Kurloz back, weaving his hands into his moirail's big hair.

**MITUNA: m4ybee l4ter, ye4h?**

**KURLOZ: whatever makes you feel comfortable, best friend.**

Kurloz let Mituna go before ruffling his already messy dandelion hair. He turned to Cronus and smacked him upside the head.

**CRONUS: OWV! WVHAT THE GLUB WVAS THAT FOR?!**

**KURLOZ: FOR BEING AN IMBECILE!**

This time, his voice was not one of malice. It was more of brotherly rivalry.

**CRONUS: HOW THE GLUB WVAS I AN IMBECILE?!**

**KURLOZ: BECAUSE YOU ALMOST BROKE YOUR MOIRAIL'S BACK!**

**CRONUS: DID NOT!**

**KURLOZ: DID TOO!**

**CRONUS: DID NOOOOOT~!**

**KURLOZ: DID TOOOOOO~!**

**MITUNA: WIILL YOU TWO 2HUT THE FUCK UP?! YOURE GIIVIIIVG ME 4 FUCKIING MIIGR4IIIVE!**

**KURLOZ: sorry tuna.**

**CRONUS: *scoff* Wvhatevwer. I do wvhat I wvant.**

Kankri just giggled quietly and shook his head. Until Cronus took him into a noogie.

**CRONUS: Wvhat are you laughing at, you runt?!**

Mituna tackled them both to the ground.

**MITUNA: II C4LL TOP!**

**CRONUS: MIT! DON'T PUT YOUR HAND THERE!**

**MITUNA: you c4IV le4rIV 4 thiiIVg or two.**

**CRONUS: Mit~!**

**MITUNA: 4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4**

**CRONUS: YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS!**

**CRONUS: WVHY IS YOUR HAND THERE?! WVHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING?!**

**MITUNA: iim ju2t tryiiIVg two get two kIVow you better, buddy.**

**CRONUS: KUR! GET THIS PSYCHO OFFA ME!**

**KURLOZ: you forget who you are talking to.**

**CRONUS: KAAAAAA~~AAAAAAN! T.T**

You just chuckle at the ridiculousness of this situation. Only your friends would be troll enough to not really care if a lowblood was dominating a highblood. You guess it was because we all knew Cronus wasn't the most... threatening highblood. But yeah. Your friends, everyone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Your name is Kankri Vantas and gog is this class boring. Sorry, gog is like an inside joke at your house. Your mom can be weird sometimes. She calls exclamation points "shout poles". And she licks things. All the time. Your parents might be divorced, but they are still pretty close. Your mom licks your dad's face, how close do you have to be to allow that? You are pretty sure your dad still loves your mom, but he's a busy troll and he wouldn't have been able to pay as much attention to her as he would have liked.

Oh, back to the topic of class. You pass a note to Mituna because you have the same class with him. All the lowbloods have classes together and all of the highbloods have classes with each other. You sigh when you watch Mr. Nitram move around the front of the classroom, stammering and stuttering as much as he usually does. He's a great teacher! Don't get you wrong! But he just kind of... has anxiety. You can understand since he is one of the lowest bloods in the room, next to his son and Damara. When they start speaking in whatever Damara speaks, he points a lance at them... How weird is that? A lot of the adults are weird. You take the note back from Mituna who passed it back up as an origami bird flapping its wings with his psiionics. You catch it in the air quickly before sees it. You open it up and see what he wrote and write back.

**gregariousConciliator [****GC****] began trolling claustrophobicTwins [****CT****].**

**GC: Hey. What are y9u d9ing?**

**CT: iim dr4wiiIVg. i kIVow 4ll the 2hiit IViitr4m ii2 te4chiiIVg.**

**GC: What are you drawing?**

**CT: AC2 wiiIVg2.**

**GC: Again?**

**CT: theyre re4lly fuIV two dr4w!**

**GC: Well I guess it's n9t all that bad, c9nsidering y9u've drawn TA's tail m9re than a few times.**

**CT: or her e4r2.**

**GC: 9r her ears. 6ut hey. I really like y9ur drawings, s9 wh9 am I t9 judge what y9u draw.**

**CT: ye4h, th4t2 riight, GC. go cr4wl b4ck iiIVtwo your 2hell liike the cr4b you 4re.**

**GC: Hey! I was 9nly raised by a crab!**

**CT: 4IVd you 4ct liike oIVe two.**

**GC: I d9 n9t!**

**CT: 2hut up 4IVd t4ke iit liike 4 troll!**

**GC: Shut up and st9p calling me a crab!**

**CA: hey, i can hear you two motherfuckers from all the way over here. stop yelling.**

**CT: were IVot yelliiIVg, C4. or... 4t le42t IVot out loud.**

**CA: i know, but your thoughts are interfering with my learning.**

**CT: hey, GC. C4 24y2 we 2hould 2top yelliiIVg our thought2.**

**GC: I can read, y9u cripple.**

**CT: iim IVot 4 criipple. iif 4nyone ii2 4 criipple, it2 TC.**

**GC: l9l, yeah.**

You fist bump your friend, gaining the attention of your teacher.

** : wHAT ARE, Uh,,, ARE YOU TWO FIST BUMPING FOR?**

**MITUNA: ii ju2t got the problem riight, 2iir.**

** : bUT, uH,,, wELL,,, wE'RE LEARNING ABOUT THE TROLLIAN BODY, MITUNA.**

**MITUNA: ii know. 4IVd ii fiixed my problem by lookiiIVg 4t your IViice 422, 4m.**

** : oH,,,,,,,, dEAR,,,,,,,,**

**RUFIOH: bro, don't be h1tt1n on my dad.**

**MITUNA: theIV 2top hiitiIVg oIV DM.**

**DAMARA: *****彼女の手で彼女の顔を置きます*******

**MITUNA: ii doIV't eveIV kIVow wh4t youre t4lkiiIVg 4bout.**

**PORRIM: It's no+t like we can understand much o+f what yo+u say either, Mituna.**

**MITUNA: 2hut up, PM2.**

**PORRIM: I do+n't think it's 2 in the afterno+o+n, Mituna.**

**MITUNA: 2HUT UP!**

**DAMARA: *****静かに失笑*******

**MEULIN: (=^ω^=) h33h33h33 i like the way you are so adorapurrl!**

**DAMARA: ****ありがとう。あなたは自分自身非常に美しいです。**

**MEULIN: (=^****･****^=) oh meow goodness! you sure know how to furlatter a girl.**

**DAMARA: ****私はあなたが幸運であることを知っていることを願っています。**

**MEULIN: (=^****･ｪ･****^=) why would you say that?**

**RUFIOH: cuz she l1kes my company... a1n't that r1ght, babe?**

**DAMARA: ****私はあなたと一緒にいるのが大好き。**

**RUFIOH: 1 l1ke be1ng w1th you too, babe.**

**MITUNA: 2top h1tt1IVg on DM.**

**RUFIOH: why? you flushed for her or someth1ng?**

You notice Mituna's face become completely grub sauce-colored. He's definitely flushed.

**MITUNA: IVo! iit2 more liike 2he2 my IVoIVgeIVetiic 2i2ter.**

**MITUNA: iim IVot flu2hed... 4IVd ii h4ve my piink fiilled...**

**MITUNA: ii thiiIVk ii ju2t love her eIVough two m4ke 2ure 2he doe2IVt get hurt.**

**MITUNA: 4IVd ii doIVt w4IVt her two get hurt...**

**MITUNA: 4IVd ii kIVow th4t youre goiing two hurt her.**

Rufioh glared at him, then gave Mituna the finger, before continuing to take notes.

Mituna just gave him the finger first and blasted his music in his head phones.

** : mITUNA,,, i, i REALLY DON'T THINK YOUR,,, YOUR,,, YOUR HEADPHONES ARE A BIT TOO, LOUD?**

Mituna just flipped him the bird as well, before turning his grub-pod up a few more notches.

You just nod to to give him assurance that you would write down notes for Mituna and show them to him later and understood, not saying anything else on the subject and continuing on about the conciliatory orbs in a trolls reproductive system.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It is lunch and you are scanning the crowds for your friends. You were swept away by a bunch of teal bloods who thought you were one of them so you were tossed into the middle of the fray because teal bloods are normally quite sociable people. You keep your trigger whistle in hand and try to push your way away from these teal bloods, but they hold you in the middle of them tightly.

**?: SO THEN HE SAID TO ME THAT MAYBE I SHOULD CALM MY RUMBLE SPHERES.**

**?: that is soooooo ruuuuuude of him.**

**?: 1 do 1nd33d f1nd th1s to be qu1t3 v3x1ng.**

**?: g1rlz, you do R34L1Z3 th4t your qu1rk 1s SO clos3 to m1n3!**

Your heart skips a beat when you hear her voice.

**?: oh. 1 4polog1ze, l4tul4...**

Your knees feel like they're about to crumble from beneath you when you hear her name.

**LATULA: 1t 1s no PROBZ, GUUUURRRRRRLLLL! H1 F1V3 M3, S1ST4!**

You feel them high fiving right behind you. Your knees give out on you and you duck beneath the crowd, worming your way through legs until you find yourself hitting very muscular legs.

**HORUSS: (**ಠ**益**ಠ**) well if it isn't the 100d and e%crutiatingly painfully disgusting being that litters my think pan with dep100rable thoughts.**

Sometimes you can't tell if he's hitting on you or insulting you... He must have gotten that from his dad. You then realize that he's Mituna's brother and go to ask him if he's seen Mituna, but give up from trying, knowing that it was hopeless to talk to this guy. You shake your head and make to turn around when you notice his hand go out to grab your shoulder, then halt in mid air, before reeling his hand back to his side, clamped down into a slightly sweaty fist.

**HORUSS: (**ಠ**益**ಠ**) i... i am meaning to... to apologize... for what i said earlier... the thing about... well i know you were trying to help me and... well... it's just beaten into me to disrespect low b100ds... and i... i...**

He bowed deeply.

**HORUSS: 8( please do forgive me.**

You take him into a gentle embrace and hug him as tightly as you can, which was nothing compared to how tight this guy could hug, which is to say he could break your bones if he so much as touched you. He just stands there, completely still. You realize you hear a sniffle and you look up. You realize that he is most likely silently crying. How much pain has this guy been through? So strong. So angry. You wonder where it all stems from, but you say nothing. You just hug him and shoosh pap him to the best of your abilities, seeing as how you aren't his moirail. You don't have a strong connection with him, but you like to make other people feel better.

**HORUSS: (**ಠ**益**ಠ**) well now that i know that you forgive me, i shall be on my way. please do know that this is a one time thing, lowb100d.**

You smile before you pat him on the back and stepped away from the hug, only to run into another pair of legs.

**KURLOZ: why hello there, little man. is this guy giving you trouble again?**

You turn around to face him and shake your head no. You sign to him that he was just apologizing to you. Kurloz lifted a brow.

**KURLOZ: oh really now? is this true, zahhak?**

Horuss just nods obediently, before scuttling away to the lunch room.

Kurloz chuckles before taking your hand in his.

**KURLOZ: well i'm glad you two motherfuckers are getting along so swimmi-, i mean. so well.**

You chuckle slightly at his slip up. Having to live with a seadweller and a seahorse seems to inject fish puns into your sentences. You find it funny when Kurloz slips up, because he corrects himself shortly after and it's quite endearing. You sign to him that you're hungry.

**KURLOZ: oh my, little man. yeah, i'm feelin the rumblies in my tummy too****. let's go see if we can find those two dorks over there as well.**

He leads you to the lunch room, easily pushing any lower and shorter beings out of the way. Kurloz was one of the tallest people you have ever seen in your age group. Well, except for Meenah. Those two are pretty tied in height. But Cronus is around your height, so it tells you how blood doesn't really effect your height, which makes you smile internally. You tighten your grip on his hand when you feel someone slap your butt. You know it was one of the blue bloods, otherwise they wouldn't touch you if you were with Kurloz. You pull yourself closer to him and whimper slightly, feeling the sting slip in. Kurloz looks down at you, his face scrunching slightly, but he continued his way towards the lunch room. He shoves his way through the doors and you can smell the aroma of grub sauce, meat, and kelp. You can't help but gag a little. With what your blood color is, your senses are slightly stronger than everyone elses, so you can smell that the meat being prepared is hand-downs from the adults, so the meat is slightly rotted. The grub sauce is grub sauce and it smells of the flesh of dead culled grubs that were too sickly to take care of out of health. The kelp was the only nice smelling thing to you, but that was reserved for the sea dwellers and you were not a sea dweller. Kurloz might be able to get you some, but you don't want to ask him for more than you can pay back.

**KURLOZ: okay, motherfucker. get a tray and i'll be in front of you. i know you cant get much because of your blood color, but i'll help out with that. you need to eat, motherfucker, and that's just what i'll let you do.**

**CRONUS: step off, bro! my moirail! imma get him kelp cause it's his favworite, right, kan?**

You jump slightly when you hear the loud voice of Cronus behind you. You turn around and hug him tightly.

**CRONUS: oh... uh... kan, are you alright?**

Instead of responding, you just hug him tighter. He puts his hand in your hair and massages slightly.

**CRONUS: you're fine nowv. don't wvorry. i'm here. i'm here for you. i'll make shore that you're safe. don't wvorry. i'm here.**

He shush paps you until your grip begins to loosen, before he begins to move to stand in line. He gets a tray for the both of you and slops on a bunch of kelp and a little meat, but he leaves the grub sauce be. He whispers a little side note to you.

**CRONUS: mit brought some honey from the farms at his hivwe. you knowv howv it tastes better than this carp.**

You chuckle slightly because you know it's true. You continue to cling to his chest like a parasite, even as you both walk to the table, you walking backwards on his feet. Cronus knows you like the closeness, so he leaves you be. You look behind Cronus to see Kurloz talking with Meulin, with Meulin blatantly ignoring him. You notice his eyes flare a tint of purple, but it subsides when you wave hi to him. He looks at you, a slight sadness in his eyes, before he waves back to you. You notice him sigh, before he walks away from Meulin to his table that he shares with Horuss, who scoots away slightly in submission and looks away from Kurloz, who smirks slightly before eating his food.

Cronus taps you on the head and you look up at him. He points in front of him and you turn around to see you've reached the table. Mituna is chuckling slightly as he uses his psiionics to flick a piece of meat at you, then stopping it right before it reached your face. You just give him a look like "really?" then pry yourself off of Cronus before sitting down, him sitting down next to you. You look over to see that one kid, whom you can't remember his name, sitting next to Mituna. Mituna is looking very cautiously at the kid, but the kid is just eating his food. You don't even know this guy, yet... you feel like you've always known him... You wave at him and he just nods in your direction, continuing to eat his food.

Cronus shoves the tray in front of you.

**CRONUS: eat, motherglubber.**

You sign out "what about you?" He chuckles then brings out an ovular utensil.

**CRONUS: don't be so stingy. i'm going to eat wvith you.**

You nod, this information pleasing you and you both eat like you won't eat until the next day, which you won't.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

On the bus is one of the worst times for you. You have to sit in the same vehicle as Latula and Porrim. Not that you're sitting on the same seats as them! No! That would be ridiculous! But because of your blood color, you have to sit in the back of the bus, with Damara, Rufioh, and Mituna. Mituna and Rufioh are completely ignoring each other with Damara in between them, looking quite uncomfortable. You poke Mituna and once you get his attention, gesture to Damara. He suddenly realizes how much negative energy she's between and decides to make it right. He clears his throat before beginning his talk with Rufioh.

**MITUNA: okay, rf. ii kIVow that you feel that you 2hould bee the oIVe two coIVtrol dm... but 2he de2erve2 2o much better th4IV y-**

**RUFIOH: look, 1 know your dad 1s close to her mom, but that's 1t. there's noth1ng else connect1ng you two. she's my matespr1t and 1'll do what 1 want w1th her.**

**MITUNA: 2HE2 IVOT 4IV OBJECT, RF! 2HE2 4 LIIVIVG TROLL!**

**RUFIOH: 1 DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAY1NG!**

**MITUNA: OF COUR2E YOU WOULDIVT, YOU BUTTERFLY!**

**RUFIOH: NOOK STA1N!**

**MITUNA: PIIXIIE BRE4TH!**

**KANKRI: *TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET***

You are blowing your whistle before you can stop yourself, causing everyone in the bus to look in your direction. You sink into your seat next to Mituna and jab him in the side with your finger with a glare. He chuckles apologetically and instead rewords his approach.

**MITUNA: look... rufiioh... ii doIVt kIVow you 4ll th4t well... but 2omethiiIVg ii2 telliiIVg me iiIV the b4ck of my gut th4t you 2houldIVt t4ke dm two the wee-4-boo foure2t.**

**RUFIOH: and why the fuck not?**

There is silence in the bus. Everyone has begun to listen to this juicy drama. Damara is looking at Mituna curiously, not minding the stares of everyone else. Mituna takes in a deep breath and says slowly:

**MITUNA: bec4u2e... you'll do 2omethiing two hurt her, rufiioh. I know you wiill. My gut feeliing ii2 never wrong, yet nobody lii2ten2 two me. If you really care about dm, you won't take her into the woods.**

Mituna slowed his words down so much that his lisp went away after a few sentences. The thing with the Captors is when they really want people to listen, they'll slow down and speak with the most amazing articulation. It's usually their dual sets of teeth and two tongues that make them so hard to understand sometimes. Especially Mituna because he always has so much to say and he just blurts it out.

**RUFIOH: look, 1f dams wants to go, she's com1n w1th me. r1ght, babe?**

Everyone is shocked by Rufioh's response to Mituna, but they gasped when Damara nodded her head in agreement.

You hear Mituna sigh in frustration.

**MITUNA: fiiIVe! iif IVoIVe of you w4IVt two lii2teIV two my w4rIViiIVg2, you c4IV 4ll gET E4TEIV BY 4 BIIFOURC4TED LU2U2 GETTIIIVG DOIVE UP THE 422 BY 4 FUCKIIIVG MEOWBE42T! I HOPE YOU GET HIIT BY 4 L4URY OIV THE W4Y HOME 4IVD YOUR UGLY HE4D ROLL2 IIIVTWO 4 DIITCH 4IVD GET2 E4TEIV BY M4GGOT2!**

Red and blue sparks fly and Mituna falls to the floor, cradling his head, his glasses having cracked and his eyes changing rapid colors, even though they are shut closed in pain.

**RUFIOH: oh sh1t...**

Rufioh flies out of the window, carrying Damara with him as she stares back at Mituna with a sad look in her eyes, before she turns away and lets Rufioh carry her home.

You go to Mituna's side, the bus still moving, the driver not even caring. He was a teal blood and he didn't even care for most of the trolls on the bus. He was just paid to drive from one place to another and it wasn't demanded that he care for the packages he was dealing with.

You place a hand on his shoulder, the lightning streaks dying down already, but instead replaced by quiet sobs. You help him get back up and you sit back in the seat, patting the spot next to you. He sits next to you and you take his hand in yours, papping it gently. He then begins to lean into you, before he turns to you completely and cries into your shoulder. You shoosh pap him until he eventually feels better. Mituna looks at you with his multi-colored eyes, his shades having fallen off.

You continue the bus ride in silence, no one on the bus daring to break the tension that was being created, until Latula scoffs and starts up a conversation with Porrim, causing the rest of the bus's population to become louder than it should be, except for the to lowbloods who were sitting in the back. It surprised you when Mituna began talking to you as well.

**MITUNA: hey, k4IVkrii... 4m ii 4IV iidiiot?**

**KANKRI: What?**

**MITUNA: 4m ii 2tupiid four w4IVtiiIVg two help other people?**

**KANKRI: N9. N9, y9u're n9t stupid. Every9ne else is stupid f9r n9t listening.**

**MITUNA: kan... youre awe2ome...**

**KANKRI: Shut up and hug me.**

The two of you hold each other comfortably until he has to get off the bus to check in with his lusus before flying to Kurloz's house. Before the bus leaves his stop, you yell out your window to him.

**KANKRI: HEY! MIT! CAN Y9U C9ME PICK ME UP AND WE CAN HEAD 9VER THERE T9GETHER?!**

**MITUNA: LOL, YOU 2OUIVD LIIKE YOUR D4D!**

**KANKRI: SHUT Y9UR CHITIN9US WINDPIPE AND ANSWER ME, Y9U D9UCHE L9RD!**

**MITUNA: YE4H, 2URE. BEE RE4DY!**

**KANKRI: THANKS, MIT.**

**MITUNA: IVO PROB2, K4NNY!**

He runs away from the bus giggling as you fling some of the many colorful curses you have learned from your dad before you sit back down quietly because everyone was looking at you funny. Oh yeah, that was the first time you talked in front of strangers this whole year. Good for them. Now they probably think you're a shouty mcnubs like your dad.

Anyway.

Cool. Time to wait for your bf to pick you up at your house. Bf as in best friend, meany face.


End file.
